Hoshizora Miyabi
is the lead Cure in Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure. She is a rich and spoiled 15-years-old girl who resides in a luxurious suburban mansion with her father and their butler Alfred. Even though Miyabi appears selfish and stuck-up, she is actually a very gentle and sweet young lady. However, she revels in fighting despite being beautiful. Miyabi has a very caring attitude which belies her snobbery. After receive a Crystal Tear from Otsutsuki Tsukuyomi and Atsumi Tsukiko, she become the gracious blue Pretty Cure, . Her catchphrase is . Characteristics She is the typical rich girl who does not care about anyone (except for whom she likes) besides her. Miyabi tends to be problematic and immature, whenever she can she humiliates people just to get attention, even if she feels bad doing it. Even though Miyabi appears selfish and stuck-up, she is actually a very gentle and sweet young lady. Sometimes Miyabi bribes people to do what she wants, as well as disrespecting the people around her. She revels in fighting despite being beautiful. Miyabi has a very caring attitude which belies her snobbery. Physical Description Miyabi is a beautiful 15 year old girl who always seeks to keep a good appearance, so she is always wears makeup, even if it is just a lipstick. She has smooth, soft black hair that extends down to her chest, with two long strings framing her face with casual style bangs. Miyabi uses purple nail polish. She likes to always be fashionable and her closet is full of expensive clothes and made exclusively for her. Her everyday clothes consist of a black dress held by a purple obi-belt at her waist with a silver star buckle attached to it. A purple cardigan and black heeled boots are include. As Cure Selena, her hair grows to the waist and turns to black-gray, next to her eyes that become silver. His hair is styled into two low-hanging pigtails held by a silver ribbon with two gold-heart-shaped stones attached to them. Her Pretty Cure outfits consist of a purple strapless dress with a silver veil over her shoulders with a star-shaped silver brooch bearing the Midnight Ageha team badge on it. The skirt is double-layered, begin that the upper layer is purple and the lower is pale violet, almost transparent. Her Moon Prism hangs at her waist, held by a chain. Her accessories consist of silver boots reaching her knees, silver ribbon bracelets and purple star-shaped earrings. Relationships *'Mr. Hoshizora:' Her beloved father. Miyabi always wanted her father to spend some time with her, but he always had to work what makes her upset and gets into trouble at school just to get his attention. To compensate for his absence, Mr. Hoshizora gives his daughter everything she wants and sends their butler, Alfred, to act as father and guardian. *'Alfred:' Her butler who act as father and guardian. Cure Selena is Hoshizora Miyabi's Pretty Cure alter-ego, symbolized by diamonds. Cure Selena wields the power of stars and stardust while her theme color is purple. Selena has great fighting skills and has a great sense of justice. With her Crystal Tear, she can perform the attack Stardust Tourbillon. Attacks * is her basic and signature attack. To perform it, she needs to be with her Crystal Tears. Cure Selena raises the Moon Prism which causes it to open and reveal a purple Crystal Tear. Selena calls "Goddess of the moon, lend me your power!" which causes a ray of light to fall from the sky and hit the jewel. Cure Selena then points to Moon Prism in front of target before announces the name of the attack which causes a ray of silver light to go up on the target, causing it to explode in stardust. Transformation See also: Pretty Cure, Ageha Crystallization For Hoshizora Miyabi to become Cure Selena, she needs to be with her Moon Prism and Crystal Tears in her hands. Before the transformation begins, Miyabi kisses her Crystal Tear which makes it shine in purple, she then insert it on the Moon Prism before rises it up and shouts "Pretty Cure ...", her hair loose and grows to the waist as she finishes the phrase "... Ageha Crystallization" the background then becomes a starry sky and the transformation begins. First, Miyabi's clothes are gone and butterflies start to spread through her body creating her dress, the butterflies then pass to her feet and create her shoes. Near the end of the transformation, a butterfly lands on her index finger. She kisses it what causes her hair to be covered by silver light and be stylized and change color. She then graciously steps on the ground, making the butterflies that were there fly away. Cure Selena then opens her eyes and introduces herself before strike a pose. Etymology *'Miyabi:' Miyabi means "elegance" *'Hoshizora:' 'Hoshizora" means "Starry Sky" *'Cure Selena:' The name Selena means "Moon" Music Coming soon... Trivia *She is the first Cure leader to don't be happy-go-lucky and nice to everyone. *Miyabi shares her surname with Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. Category:Midnight Ageha Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Miyane Rikka